Burn with me tonight
by KattytoNebel
Summary: El miedo es algo que solo se experimenta en la piel, Ginny había levantado un muro tan elevado que ni siquiera los dementores podían entrar y sacarle esa felicidad que la aferraba a no irse antes que él. "Draco, yo jamás te dejaré".


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a_ _ **J. K. Rowling**_ _._

 _ **Autora:**_ _NebelKattyto_

.

 **BURN WIH ME TONIGHT**

.

.

 _ **Género:**_ _Drama_

 _ **Personajes principales:**_ _Ginny W. /Draco M._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Hurt_ _/Comfort / Ambientado en pleno levante de Voldemort y los mortífagos, cuando Harry está buscando los horrocruxes. / One-shot con un toque de songfic. /_ _Muerte de personajes._

.

.

 _CAPÍTULO ÚNICO_

 _._

Si ella pudiera cambiar algo. Algún momento, por muy pequeño que fuera, no lo haría. Estaba convencida, que el amor verdadero no puede ser tan dañino para lo demás. Pero cuando hablas de _mortífagos_ todo cambia porque ellos no creen en el amor, ellos creen en sus convicciones y en éstos el _amor_ es solo una piedra en el camino para pisotear, para patear, para arrojarla a las llamas del infierno si era posible.

 _It's dangerous to fall in love_ _  
_ _But I want to burn with you tonight_ _  
_ _Hurt me_

Si pudiera cambiar el dolor físico, sí pudiera evitar el dolor, la tortura hacia ella, hacia él. Quizás era necesario, todo ese dolor, todo esa repulsión de ellos hacia solo dos enamorados, quizás era necesario reavivar esa flama de bien con una unción de puro odio y dolor. Era necesario.

Y su mente recordó el curso de Historia de la Magia, y esos _muggles_ que «quemaban» a las brujas en la hoguera. No podía creer que ella y él morirían realmente así. Era la mofa de mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos para acabar con ellos de esa manera, era el escarnio que les daba, matarlos sin usar magia.

La piel les ardía intensamente por todos _maleficio cruciatus_ que les habían lanzado, y una versión helada del _encantamiento aguamenti_ como glaciar… y ya no recordaba nada más.

Si pudiera detener el tiempo, lo haría en ese preciso momento, le diría que lo amaba, le pediría que nunca dude de ello, le diría que lo ama demasiado para dejarlo solo, que lo ama demasiado, muchísimo y que elegir morir juntos no es tan malo, claro, se lo diría si es que los últimos _crucios_ le permitirán mover la mandíbula para poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero el lenguaje mudo y algo bizco no era tan malo, ver sus ojos grises, jamás tuvieron tal color intenso como ahora. Y quizás sus dos pozos de chocolate estarían iguales, desbordantes de tanto que decir.

 _We're a perfect match, perfect somehow_ _  
_ _We were meant for one another_

El miedo es algo que solo se experimenta en la piel, Ginny había levantado un muro tan elevado que ni siquiera los _dementores_ podían entrar y sacarle esa felicidad que la aferraba a no irse antes que él. «Draco, yo jamás te dejaré».

 _And we will fly_ _  
_ _Like smoke darknin' the skies_

Y como en aquellas épocas lejanas, las maderas se apilaban en medio de esa Londres vieja. Y la oscuridad parecía demasiada profunda para poder respirar. El miedo, es solo físico.

Sucios, con sangre seca, con tierra pegada a la piel, con las túnicas hechas jirones, con heridas expuestas, el frío invierno parecía no tocar la piel de ambos en aquel momento.

El amor no puede ser malo, no puede...

«Espero que estén bien», pensaban en sus padres, en sus hermanos, en Harry, Hermione, en el Ejercito de Dumbledore. Pensaba en cómo había llegado a pasar esto, ¿Harry se sentiría traicionado cuando se entere de esto? ¿Dónde estarían? Nada importaba ahora. Su mirada que fallaba, cada vez más, al paso de las horas. Sus ojos se hincaron en el único hombre que pensó odiar por siempre, irónico. Era terriblemente irónico. Y ahí estaba los dos. Expuestos al maltrato (tortura), a la humillación de los _mortífagos_ , a la temida sentencia de muerte.

Gritó al sentir el violento golpe, era hora, era hora. Todo estaba dicho y hecho. Esperaba que los magos y brujas presentes sacaran algo bueno. Ojalá que así fuera.

El montó de tablas, la hoguera estaba lista para ser usada. Sabía que uno estaría al lado del otro. La alivió.

 _Come a little closer_

Los ataron, les escupieron, les conjuraron unos pares de _crucios_ más. Era todo tan irónico y cruel. Esperaba que por arte de magia las nubes se abrieran, que el sol lejano les calentara, les acompañara pero estaba nevando como nunca. La nieve se sentía bien en sus llagas. «Algo es algo».

Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, ¡VOLDEMORT! Así se llamaba, no tenía por qué tenerle miedo. No tenía por qué ser torturada por decirlo, total, era el nombre que eligió ese monstro, cuál es el chiste de hacer un nombre que nadie use, estúpido. Dos _crucios_ más por atrevida. Y ni pudo pronunciarlo bien.

Una brisa se paseó atrevida entre ellos, el aire les traía el olor de la muerte.

Entre la multitud le pareció ver cabellos rojos. Sería bonito que la acompañaran en su partida.

El fuego fue encendido. Las maderas empezaron a crepitar.

 _Certain death_ _  
_ _But I want what I want_ _  
_ _And I gotta get it_ _  
_ _When the fire dies_ _  
_ _Darkened skies_ _  
_ _Hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left_

Al comienzo solo sentía el humo entrando en sus pulmones y oír a Draco agitarse y gimiendo tanto como ella. El calor dejaba de ser reconfortante para morder sin piedad sus piernas, entonces deseó que la nieve fuera más intensa, que fuera una tormenta pero no pasó. No pasó.

Gritaba, gritaban los dos, sacudió la cabeza, apenas podía mirar a Draco, los dos sufrían, el infierno, era el infierno consumiéndolos.

 _I'm burning alive_ _  
_ _I can barely breath_

El dolor extremo, los gritos, la gente hace rato que había desaparecido para ellos, y los _mortífagos_ era menos que un recuerdo. Con la piel desecha, con los huesos expuestos, deformes, las cuerdas que los ataban no existían más. Se abrazaron. El dolor parecía ser el lazo que no los dejaba, necesitaban desesperadamente liberarse y así partir.

 _Burn with me tonight_

La cabeza de Draco se acurrucó en su cuello, las flamas lamían con intensidad sus rostros. La saliva se había evaporado en su interior al igual que todo el líquido interno. Él se fue primero. Sin pensamientos, sin deseos, sin poder ver algo. Al fin era libre. El fuego los consumía. Dos cuerpos extrañamente fusionados por el fuego. Consumidos por el odio y el aborrecimiento de los _mortífagos_ , por el miedo de cientos de magos y brujas obligados a verlos como un vistoso espectáculo donde se encendían como antorchas. Quizás si era verdad lo que Ginny pensó, quizás ese amor sacrificado al final iluminaría más que el terror y el espanto en los magos y brujas. Quizás les demostraría que si se lucha con valor y se muere por amor, entonces quizás se muere por un bien.

Y es que Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy sucumbieron entre las llamas pero esas mismas llamas iluminaron los ojos camuflados del Ejército de Dumbledore y de todo aquel que no deseaba ser condenado por la tiranía de un mago tenebroso y sus secuaces.

.

.

.

 _ **Publicado el 04 de noviembre del 2015**_

* * *

 _ **Nebel**_ _dice así:_

 _La letra en ingles pertenece a la canción Fire meet gasoline de Sia. Solo tomé porciones de ella para efecto de acompañar el escrito._

 _Pensaba presentar este one-shot hace dos días por celebración de mi cumpleaños pero la historia no es la más feliz del mundo así que me frené y hoy por fin la presento ante ustedes._

 _Comentarios, si lo desean._


End file.
